The present invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to an improvement in the way and manner of installing and maintaining the central processing unit (CPU) i.e. CPU board in the base or box of the computer. It also relates to an improved way and manner for attaching speakers to the systems, particularly in systems where adhesives or screws can not be employed or are not desirable because of certain conditions of the systems, and includes an improved way and manner of supporting and routing of the light energy diodes (LED) to the systems.
while in the past a lever assembly or an ejector have been employed to install and maintain the CPU board in its operational position, these past elements, however, required space that is not .available in new systems being developed, particularly where the systems require the installation of the CPU boards where the levers must be mounted perpendicularly to the CPU boards. Past levers have been found unacceptable also due to their inability to adequately hold the boards in their required operating positions when subject to normal operational shock and vibration.
In past techniques for securing the speakers the fasteners would not rigidly hold the speakers, which condition adversely affected the acoustic performance, particularly of large higher power speakers. Also the previous use of employing ribs to support the speakers did not allow the speakers to be raised out of their boxes i.e. chassis to inoperative positions so that the CPU boards could be removed from the boxes with reference to both of the above noted past designs for installing and maintaining the CPU boards and supporting the speakers, another drawback was the fact that it was normally required to employ hardware to remove the boards and speakers and required the physical handling of the boards to insert the card edges of the boards into the card edge connectors after the computers left the manufacturer.